


Son of the Eldritch

by Gojira126



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126
Summary: Vulgtmah chaot'icalothan, gotha'bthnk fhalma ot soth, vulgtmah chaot'icalothan! fhalma ot lw'nafh ng twin ot azathoth, h' vulgtmah yaah llll syha'hnahh, n'ghft chaot'icalothan! --- NecronomiconThe only son of the sibling of Azathoth, Harry Potter's identity is that of mystery but those of the Great Old Ones and the Outer Gods know who he is, mostly. For until time, he was on Yith, now having returned to Earth to do what all deities do. But other forces try to end him before he can do what he has to do.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Cthylla
Kudos: 5





	Son of the Eldritch

In the inky darkness, the night sky remained dark. Nothing made itself clear as the moon refused to cast its light upon the world, especially upon a single household in Godric's Hollow. Within its quiet walls stood a woman with hair the color of spilt blood, her eyes a burning emerald flames. In her arms was her son, as she held onto him as another figure moved up the staircase to end them both. However, unseen by the darker robed one, an otherworldly being stood behind the woman. Standing on three appendages, its head was nothing more than a long, twisting tendril that had a mouth in the approximate place a mouth would be. Its two relatively human arms were held behind the being’s back as the woman spoke in tongues that were not of this world before finally getting closer.

**“It seems that you are the first to actually gain my attention with those old rites,”** He said, making the woman look up at him in shock,  **“Oh, don’t give me that look, Lily Rosaline Potter nee Evans. You want to have your only child, the son of a long dead Eldritch horror only my Father, Azathoth, would know, from death. Am I not wrong?”**

The woman bowed her head, “Yes, it is.”

Nyarlathotep gave her an amused smile before waving his clawed hand in front of himself,  **“You do know that he’ll survive any of the arts that you humans use, correct? He is Eldritch, not a human. He never was human to begin with in the first place, though, its a relative thing really.”**

The crawling Chaos looked at the child that looked so much like the mix of Lily and her late husband, James Potter. The boy’s eyes blackened then turned into melted emerald pools that glowed in the dim light of the candle on the dresser. The robed abomination got closer, so the Black Pharaoh looked at Lily and made up his mind.

**“In the end, it matters not,”** He said with finality, making Lily stiffen,  **“The boy lives-”**

Lily interrupted him sharply, “He is to be Cthylla’s mate, if he dies, then Yog-Sothoth will cause a catastrophy that will bring everything to a close long before Azathoth can do it.”

Nyarlathotep stopped and finally understood why this mortal woman, a worshiper of the Outer God that was the Gate, the Key and the Way to all knowledge. Maybe this nameless Eldritch meant something to Yog-Sothoth, a child of his own perhaps? Brushing that idol thought away, Nyarlathotep hissed in the ancient tongue of the Egyptians and put a rune of the boy’s head.

**“This will take the boy to a place that is beyond the human concept of time, where he will learn and grow his abilities then be brought back here. To where, I will decide on later but for now, this is what I’ll do.”**

Nyarlathotep would have spoken more but the dark robed figure blasted the door open and chaos erupted. In mere moments, it was over. The mother or carrier, whatever, was dead and the murderer was nothing more than a wraith. A shard of its former self, and the child was where he had said he would be. Of course, that place was the former homeworld of the Yith, the planet having been pushed into a warped line of space-time by Ida-yaa out of annoyance at her three sons while pregnant with Cthylla. Yith was an empty planet after the Yithians abandoned it ages ago, the young Eldritch would fit nicely there.

* * *

Time was meaningly here, amongst the massive buildings that rose like spikes from the ground. The falsely organic structures were able to withstand most weaponry that had been created but now housed the beast that ruled this planet, alone. Across the city, moving and growing, shrinking and repeating. Tendrils writhed violently as the beast rose up and looked upon the ground below, its vaguely humanoid shape making it seem like another. It wasn’t Cthulhu that stood, as the Priest of the Great Old Ones was still on Earth. No, this abomination of the last child of Chaot'icalothan, the Void Mother, the Chaotic Lustful Goddess. The child was the last remnant of the Sibling of Azathoth, having been left to fend for itself on this forgotten planet by its cousin. 

The black skin was covered in condensation, its cephalopod like head dripping saliva onto the ground. Where it landed, the pavement sizzled and melted away. Its many feelers twisted and slithered in the air, covering its mouth. The muscular body with two arms, having prodigious claws on each of its five fingers. Its legs were digitagrade, four taloned toes on each foot held the beast aloft. Across its immense back were millions of tentacles, the largest and longest near its neck and the smaller near its legs. Its multiple glowing emerald pools that were its eyes looked around the ancient city of Yith, its massive hands gripping the spiked buildings for support as its hissed into the darkness. Out of the darkness, its worshipers came.

Shaped like the creatures humans thought were aliens; short, thin and grey creatures with large skulls. They brought him a sacrifice, a shapely female alien from the primitive race that had come to live here when the Yith abandoned this place. Reaching down, he took the sacrifice and she was pulled into his palm. Her form being pushed up his arm and deeply into his body, kicking, squirming and screaming the entire way. The worshipers backed away immediately as the ritual was finished, having gained another season of good health and a great harvest by doing this. The being growled deeply as it turned away, lumbering towards the more densely covered part of the city. There it laid down and tried to rest before something pulled it from its slumber and into wakefulness.

He looked around, finding his body to be in that of a human child of eleven years. He was laying on the warm stone of a vaguely lit cave, around him were several female figures that looked to be half fish. They paused before looking at him, all of them were beautiful, in the human sense. All of them bowed to him and spoke as one.

“We serve the son of Chaot'icalothan, to the end.”

* * *

Cthylla felt something shift in the stars, the daughter of the Great Cthulhu opened several of her many red eyes. Her octopoid body compressed then expanded as her rubbery wings slowly flapped in the darkness of the Pacific Ocean. After her rescue and her father's very impressive and decisive retribution for her wounds, she stayed near R’lyeh. But now this feeling, this calling to find this thing that was calling to her was filling her head. Of course, in her ‘human’ form, which was much like her father’s own but with more feminine proportions, she could feel the tugging all over her. It wasn’t a normal thing, at least, not for her at any rate. What was this feeling?


End file.
